


Salkura the Crystal Fairy

by SalkuraCherryBlossom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalkuraCherryBlossom/pseuds/SalkuraCherryBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about how Salkura finds out the truth about her life. She will meet new people that are closer to her than she thinks. Along the way she finds out more information about her birth parents and the siblings she never knew she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salkura the Crystal Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> The story I made before was deleted by accident so I'm redoing this story but I will not delete this story again(I will make sure of that :). NOTE: You may see characters from different things. They are not mine but the name Salkura is. I made her up from the name Sakura and just added an 'L' into it so the 'l' is silent I am still looking to see if someone owns the name. So far I found nothing, so for now the name belongs to me.

The sounds of battle cries were heard throughout the castle, the skies were red as blood, as the flying dragons demons rained down on the land. “Lady Palutena you must hurry and find a place safe for you and the child!” yelled one of the queen’s servants. The queen ran towards an old well while holding her crying baby daughter. As she stopped at the well there was a scream that made her heart stop. That scream was coming from the king.

“No! Lord Hakito!” one of the army members yelled. “Lady Palutena the king is dead and the castle is about to fall. We’re losing men and the more demons we kill the more they keep coming back! What are we going to do?” said Ginta the General of the Army and the lord’s best friend.

“I don’t know yet, but right now I have to focus on getting Salkura somewhere safe. Can the army hold off a little longer until I get back?” “Yes Milady.” Said the general as he ran off to help his men. Lady Palutena was alone with her daughter Salkura who stopped crying and is looking in her mother’s eyes.

The lady took off her necklace and placed it into a note that was in her blue blanket, and she looked at the castle one more time and then, she jumped down the well. The lady and her child were floating in a blue type world, there was a bright light in front of her and it got closer and closer, and then she and her child were at the bottom of the well. But it was quite and dark; she looked in front of her and saw a latter. The lady knew where she was and she knew who could take care of her now sleeping child. She climbed out of the well, opened the wooden doors and saw a big house with the lights on in the windows.

She walked to the porch and quietly laid the baby down on the porch, and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. She rang the doorbell a few times and ran to the side of the house and looked to see a lady looking outside. When the lady at the door looked down she saw the baby sleeping and quickly took her inside because it was cold outside.

    **Back with lady Palutena:**

As she watched her child being taking into safe hands, she went back to her kingdom and won the battle, but didn’t go back to get her child. She knew her child will find her when she is ready.

**That same day but beyond the well:**

“Whose child is this?” the woman said as she sat down on the couch looking at the baby. The woman saw a note in her blanket. She took out the note and started to read it. “Ok so I have two children to take care of and one of them isn’t even mine.” The lady said as she started to read the note a second time.

As she read the note Salkura was staring right at the lady like she was her mother. “Hi, my name is lily and I guess I am your step mother. What am I doing talking to a child who can’t even understand me yet?” said lily while looking deep into Salkura’s eyes.


End file.
